gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Aquarium
The Aquarium was released on September 24, 2008 for the My Gaia section. Gameplay The Aquarium is a very simple feature. In a nutshell, you have your own aquarium (which can be named) where you can add your own fish and tend for them. You can also decorate it with items and more fish (the default is two goldfish and an arrow fish) by going to your inventory (run by Barrett) and dragging your fish/items into the Aquarium. Keeping track of your fish isn't just watching them and feeding them. Besides feeding them, you can also change the lighting, music, and temperature depending on what you or your fish like. Giving fish what they like and feeding them brings up their happiness and helps the Overseer give you better prizes. There is also a Tank Health Meter, which can be determined by adding various decoration and the happiness of your fish. A general rule of thumb is adding more expensive fish and decorations will make the tank healthier. One of the most liked Aquarium features is the Overseer, a clam that gives out prizes daily (only if you have fish in your tank). The prizes vary depending on how well loved you and your fish are, as well as on the health of the tank. The happier your fish and healthier the tank, the better the items. The Overseer sometimes even gives out sets of exclusive items or a rare Evolving Item. The Booty Grab game is another addition to the Aquarium, allowing users to play for gold on the tanks of others. Overseer Items *Gold (in quantities by 5) *Regalia of Ancient Fire (Mantle) *Regalia of Ancient Fire (Vest) *Regalia of Ancient Fire (Leggings) *Regalia of Ancient Fire (Circlet) *Lidless Demon Armor (Boots) *Lidless Demon Armor (Helm) *Lidless Demon Armor (Chest) *Lidless Demon Armor (Leggings) *Leviathan's Grace (Anklets) *Leviathan's Grace (Chest) *Leviathan's Grace (Gauntlets) *Titan's Legacy (this is revealed to be an Evolving Item) *Fairy Wings *Different Cash Shop items *Different Gaia Shop items Fish Death When a fish dies, Barrett will inform you and tell you that all of the fish's possessions are now yours. This is left to you in the form of a fish "drop". When you choose the drop from the Item Inventory and use it, an item should be granted to you. There are certain rare items that can be found in fish drops. Skeletons If you have the Creepy Phonograph in your tank, you will notice that you have a new song called Calm Water. Play the song, and you will notice that your tank will slowly turn brown as the music volume increases, then the tank fades to black. When it fades out to normal, all your fish will look like skeletons with seaweed tangled around them. You can change your fish back to their original state by removing the Creepy Phonograph, changing the song setting, saving, and then refreshing. WARNING: Only do this for fun and silly reasons; do not keep this song as a setting. Certain fish will get scared and not like that. Notable fish There are some fishes that have noticeable characteristics: *Goldfish, Arrow Fish, and Cuttlefish can be obtained from the Daily Chance as well as Phin Phang. *Cuttlefish are notoriously hard to make happy because they start off with a very low happiness proportionally (1000/20000), have very high expectations and preferences, and tend to feel uncomfortable when around different kinds of fish (thus making diversity difficult). Because of this, many refer the Cuttlefish as the "emo fish." *Hamuhamu has been joined by CoCo and Kiki kitties as all three have decided to be "fish" for a while, although they are really mammals in a scuba gear. *Turtle and Memphis the Mermaid hold the record of having the longest life expectancy of all fishes (over ten months). They are also the most expensive fish (in both Phin Phang and the Marketplace). Lila the Mermaid also shares this record life expectancy. *Banggai Cardinal is the only fish that does not like the "Chilly" setting (which is supposed to be the universal setting for all fishes). This is probably because these fishes survive in warmer waters. *The Dark Knight, the Octopii, and Ninja fishes are the only fish that strictly have a preference of black lighting over neutral lighting. *The Octopii, Seaslug, Scooter Benny, Hermit Cat and Snails only move across the Aquarium floor. *The Winter Snow Crystal is the only "fish" that is neither a fish nor a mammal. Possibly an animated from zOMG!? When placed in the aquarium, this item is small and transparent until scrolled over by mouse. *currently there are only two fish that will drop blue coins (worth +3 gold). Those being Lila the mermaid and watermeat. *watermeat drop the most blue coins Outside of Phin Phang *The Ninja Fish can be obtained from the Repo Lamp. This fish also has the ability to "smoke teleport" around the aquarium just like a stereotypical ninja. *Lila the Mermaid and the Squid are Famestar 2000 exclusive items. *The Cuttlefish and Hermit Cat are fish obtained from the Daily Chance. Tips *Different fish have different preferences of lighting, temperature, and music which impact the fish's happiness and health. Mess around a bit to see which fits the best for your fish. *Diversity of fish would usually result in a healthier tank, but setting up the preferences that satisfy their needs would be difficult. *More expensive fish generally will make your tank healthier than cheaper fish, but their happiness meters are usually higher and thus their expectations are higher than cheaper fish. *Be sure to feed them on a regular basis. If you won't able to use the internet for a week or so, be sure to give the fish to Barrett so they won't age. *Contrary to popular belief, decorations do NOT make fish happier, but they do impact the tank's overall health. *For those who don't like using real-life money (Gaia Cash) for Aquarium items, one can always buy them from the Marketplace or obtain them the Daily Chance. For those concerned about budget, one can always buy Goldfish and Cuttlefish (which are usually the cheapest fish) and cheap decorations, although the rate of making the tank healthy would be slow. Keep in mind that maintaining a healthy tank costs a LOT of Gaia Gold, but the rewards from the Overseer would be GREAT. External Links A useful guide on maintaining a healthy tank a guide on maintaing happiness for fishes A Cuttlefish fan thread